Draco and Harry sitting in a tree
by artimismoon95
Summary: sort of a song fic. based of the song draco and harry by the womping willows. T for now but may be M if i put in a second chapter. draco likes harry and vice versa. so are they going to tell each other?


Draco and Harry sitting in a tree

Disclaimer: i do not own the harry  
potter series, nor do i own _Draco and Harry_ by The Womping  
Willows.

_Thoughts_

Dracos morning

* * *

I woke up flustered, my heart beat erratic, and my breathing heavy and sounding harshly off the walls of the silent bedroom_ THANK SALAZAR, I love the dungeons, all of the other houses have to share rooms. This would be embarrassing and annoying to explain._ Growing I swung my legs over the side of the bed, ready to take a shower and try to get the luminescent green eyes and unruly raven tresses out of my head. Pride be damned! My throbbing prick concluded before by brain could even give its two knuts about it. Turning the hot water on and shed my bottoms as I jumped in, not needing to wait because of the warming spells on the shower, i grabbed the leaking member demanding attention and resigned my self to recount the dream of being under a smooth firm body with eyes that could get under my skin and even see strait to my soul. It only took a few tugs for my to come in spurts on my hand groaning lowly at the image of Harry Potter growling out my name as we came. Looking down I washed the sticky liquid from my hand as I fell from my high. _Am I stupid or something, what Malfoy falls for __their rival of how many years?_ I sigh and step out of the shower after a through cleaning,_ A Malfoy needs perfection, no matter how idiotic they are for falling __for possibly one of the only person who would turn down the company of a Malfoy __in any way. I must be a masochist, I mean really **HARRY POTTER**! If he would even __just accept my presence next to him as anything but a threat then maybe I could __get somewhere, but I cant even make eye contact without getting into a row with __him._ As I'm toweling off another sigh escaped my lips, I noticed that I seem to be doing that quite a lot a lately.

Settling into my fowl mood I got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, I was a bit early but not much. As I finished getting a plate of food and started glaring at it I feel someone sit down on either side of me. Looking up from my meal that was not as appraising as I had hopped it would be I saw Blaze on my right and Pansy on my left. I gave them each a glare not wanting to talk to either of them at the moment, I'd much rather focus on my inner struggles.

"What's up with you Draco, have another dream?" I shoot another glare at Blaze, who obviously didn't get the message the first time. Yes, they knew what was going on, they're my two best (and only real) friends. _He just had talk about it didn't he?_ This had been going on for weeks, me moping about over him, I had always know it was more than just interest in the boy-who-lived, even when I was younger, but I was still only just coming to terms with it. I had always had dreams about him too but never as vivid or needy, I knew when I fell this was going to hurt and my heart would shatter, and it wasn't if I fell it was when._ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together, that sounds ludicrous even to me, wonderful and ludicrous._

I only give a one word answer "Yes" with a the-next-person-who-speaks-will-die-a-painful-death tone.

Not that thisever deterred Pansy, "You look like death!" She practically screeched in my two of them kept me fairly detracted trying to ignore them, so I didn't notice when Harry and the other two thirds of the golden trio came into the great hall.

**Draco Malfoy what's your problem?**

**Your lookin kinda mopey and forlorn this morning.**

* * *

Harrys  
morning

* * *

The only time I was ever glad that I had lived with the Dursleys was because I always woke up silently unless I had been having a dream about Voldemort. This morning I woke up to another disturbing dream, one that I wasn't proud to admit I had quite often actually. Though I am silent in waking up I can only pray I am as quiet while I'm asleep. I tried to calm the affects the dream had had on me, but to no avail. The morning wood I was sporting just wouldn't go down, it was starting to become rather uncomfortable now. I knew what had to be done but I really didn't want to, knowing how perverse and wrong it was to wank to your enemy of so many years, but the dream of the boy with skin as fair as moon beams with pools of liquid mercury drifting in his eyes. The intense git was the only one who could ever get me this worked up. Knowing it would get more than uncomfortable if I didn't do something now I back down from my argument with myself and think of my favorite fantasy. H_ay if I'm going to, may as well enjoy it as much as possible_.

_I started the fantasy with a lustful Draco approaching, a devilish grin on his face. He looked me in the eyes and I became unable to pull away from the molten eyes that locked with mine. Without breaking eye contact he reaches my trousers and unbuttons them, slowly pulling down the zip._ I hiss at the sensation as he slowly shimmies down both my trowsers and pants falling to his knees as he does so. I pull down my pants unable to wait anymore, taking soft, gentle, teasing strokes. W_ith his eyes still glued to mine his pretty pink tongue comes out and licks the first drops of precum of the tip. I shudder as, without warning, he takes all of me into his mouth. Surprisingly he doesn't gag, but just takes it. He lets go of my hips as my fingers tangle in his hair, ruffling it. I take his lack of hands as an invitation and start thrusting slowly but go faster as his head bobs to meet my thrusting._ My hand starts getting faster and faster as the fantasy comes to an end and I cum with a garbled moan as not to wake my room mates.

_Why cant I stop thinking __about him like that? DRACO BLOODY MALFOY! For Merlins sake, why can nothing in __my life be easy? All I would have to do is date Ginny, marry her and then have __four or five little freckled children. But no! I just had to be gay! And not __just gay either, gay for DRACO BLOODY MALFOY! _Life just didn't seam fair to Harry._ I developed a crush on the one person who the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort status wouldn't work on. The worst of it is, at some point **I HAD A CHANCE**! But I turned down the hand who would later become the lov- who would later become the biggest crush I've ever had!_

Grumbling I cast a cleaning charm and got up to get ready for another day of sneakily staring at the object of my twisted affections. I_ wonder what 'Miony and Ron would say? Would they hate me? Accept it?_ Not that I really want them to know._ I wish I could just get over it!_

After grabbing everything I would need I woke Ron up and went into the common room to wait for the lazy red head. As per usual Hermione was all ready there studiously reading yet another new book. After five minutes Ron stumbled/fell down the stairs and after shaking himself off we headed out for breakfast before history of magic, the worst possible class to have first thing in the morning. Or perhaps its the best because most people end up sleeping for another hour and a half on our history of magic mornings.

Steeping into the great hall I imediatly scoured the student body looking for the only one I want to see, my creepy obsession that I cant help but admit to because its not like I could lov- not like I could have feelings for him. _I mean we've been enemys of six years, would we really be able to be anything else. No matter how much I may want it._ The last part my head whispered to me, and the drearyness of life becoming apparent.

Draco was in his usual seat, with his friends talking at him, it looked to be he was ignoring them. I watched them all through breakfast my eyes never leaving his hair since that's all I could see of his head that was resting on his arms. I didn't look away until Parkinson looked directly at me. I flushed and made to look like I was glancing all around the room, but her knowing eyes didn't look fooled, and despite my well constructed mask of apathy I could tell that she saw the trace of fear in my eyes. Not good! Maybe its just my imagination, but when am i ever that lucky. I'll answer that right now, NEVER! It almost liked like she was smirking, pleased with herself._ SO not good!_

**Harry Potter what's your deal?**

**are you having problems the feelings that you feel?**

* * *

Draco: after last classes

* * *

I was completely bored with transfigurations today, Harry had sat towards the back of the room and there were no seats behind him so I had nothing to look at  
today. Once the bell rang I packed up my stuff as someone ran past me, looking up it was Harry. But he hadn't just ran out the door, no he ran into the waiting arms of the Weaselette. My stomach turned in a funny back flip and I felt my mask harden as tears pricked threateningly in my eyes._ I have to leave, NOW!_

Rushing out the door I left Pansy in the dust as I pushed past Harry I lowered my voice so it wouldn't crack and spat an insult so it seamed like I was just in a hurry and not about to fall on the floor sobbing uncontrollably like I wanted to do. "Move it Potty! Your blocking the doorway," I hope no one else could hear the tears in my throat, they were streaming down my cheeks now and i had to get away. I just can't watch Harry be a happy strait guy with his loving stupid girlfriend. Finding an empty hallway I charmed it to stay that way for a wile and sank to the floor hot tears running down my face.

**Draco Malfoy what's your issue?**

**Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?**

* * *

Harry: after last classes

* * *

Our last class, transfiguration with the Slytherins, was finally over. In whose mind was that a good idea? I knew that the school couldn't just stop putting Slytherin and Gryffindor into classes together, but maybe they should try. The entire class period I just tried not to stare at Draco, but its so damn hard! -not staring I mean. (cough) Leaving Ron and Hermione to pack their stuff and practically running out of the classroom to avoid a confrontation with the Slytherins, mostly Draco, I crashed strait into Ginny.

"Harry! I ran strait from my last class to come see you, Professor Sprout let us out early because one of the students nearly got their leg take off by a plant." Ginny was beaming as she pressed herself to me in the middle of the door way in a very unpleasant manner that she probably found sexy. Before I could tell her to get off me a Slytherin pushed past me into the hall way.

"Move it Potty! Your blocking the doorway." Draco half growled at me without turning his head as he marched away. My eyes grew sadder because he would usually taunt me and try to get a rise out of me. Sure, it's not ideal, but he was at least spending some energy on me now he didn't even look my way. Coming back to earth I noticed Ginny still hanging on me chattering away about Hogsmeade weekend.

"Ginny get off me." I say with mild annoyance. She wasn't perturbed in the least, infact it could have been my imagination but she seamed to hold tighter and mumbled into my sleeve. It sounded something like "Maherf girlfriend, mruf ok." Now I was really miffed, this girl just couldn't take the hint that I'm not interested.

"I said GET OFF!" I unsnared my self from her ready to tell her off, Rons sister or not! "I'm not your boyfriend! We're not going out! And i absolutely positively HATE when you hang on my arms!" The entire room fell silent after my outburst, all eyes on me.

**Harry Potter give us a sign,**

**You cant commit to Ginny so what do you have in mind?**

I turned red and stormed off, Ron and Hermione running after me. I thought I was going to get told off by Ron for talking to his sister like that and by 'Miony for embarrassing her in public, but what I got was quite different actually.

"Good for you mate." From Ron and a clap on the back and an approving nod from Hermione.

I gave them a lost look and a, "Huh?"

"Well, truth be told Harry, my sisters a real bitch and that ought' to take her down a peg or two. Plus I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy, let alone my best friend." He gave me another clap on the back. I jolted forward from the force of it and had to readjust my glasses. Hermione just gave me another furious nod and she had this odd knowing smile on her face. We walked in silence to the Gryffindor tower and once we were inside and comfortably seated by the fire with Fred and Gorge Hermione broke the silence.

"So Harry, if you in fact don't have any interest in Ginny who _DO_ you like then?" I turned pink.

"W-what?" I stuttered, I cant tell them, I don't want them to know. _Calm down, IDIOT! Just relax and lie through your teeth like the Slytherin you were meant to be and maybe they wont notice the momentary stuttering and blushing,_ "I don't like anyone, what made you think that?" I leaned back in my chair and let the lie flow naturally, there wasn't necessarily someone I liked, _that they knew of_. They were almost fooled but the previous stuttering had told them otherwise. Fred and Gorge had also taken interest in our conversation, that was never good.

"You obviously aren't going to tell us so it seams we'll have to guess until you react." Ron said already watching for tells. "Is it Professor McGonagall?" He asked and started cackling at the response he was able to get out of it.

"RON! that's disgusting!" I shout.

Hermione laughed, "Ok, So how about Lavender Brown?" a tad more seriously.

"No! Why would anyone have a crush on her?"

Looking to the twins for help, I suddenly felt tug an my stomach, pure horror crossed my eyes, they had matching evil grins. POINTED AT ME! _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP!_ was the only  
thing running through my head. They turned to each other and nodded, then took a large breath in unison and started singing at the top of their lungs "Draco and Harry sitting in a tree! S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G! Draco and Harry sitting in a tree! F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love!"

The blood that rushed to my face could rival a Weasleys hair. "N-n-n-no! Wh-W-Why would you th-thin-nk th-that-t?" I stuttered almost hysterical. They weren't supposed to know, no one was! They'll hate me, stop hanging out with me! I can see the Profit now 'Boy-who-lived-to-be-gay!' These thoughts only ran through my head for a moment because Ron turned to his brothers a look of amusement on his face.

"Very funny, now lets figure out who Harry likes, stop goofing around." Ron hadn't seen my reaction, obviously focused on the twins antics. Hermione poked him in the arm, drawing  
his attention back our way and he looked confused as he studied my face. The moment realization hit, you could tell. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell us! We're your best friends!"

**Is it professor McGonagall?  
Is it Lavender Brown?  
No,  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G  
In love**

* * *

Draco: dorm room

* * *

I just sat there crying, Blaze had found me about an hour ago and brought me back to our rooms again. slowly the tears subsided and my breathing calmed. Blaze came and sat next to me, not having left but just giving me some space while i calmed down. "So Draco, level with me. Did you and Pansy really ever go out?" Blaze asked in a serious tone but when I looked up to tell him that was disgusting he was trying to hold back fits of laughter, and against my will I started laughing with him.

Right at that moment Pansy came in looking worried, that just mad us laugh harder, and Blaze fell of the bed and started rolling on the floor. "What, what's so funny!" We just shook our heads and tried to muffle our laughter.

Once i was in controle of my body again I spoke, "Thanks Blaze, I really needed that. I just got so upset seeing Harry with his girlfriend hanging all over him like a monkey."

"Now if your done wallowing in self pity maybe you should smack yourself, because your an idiot and should have stuck around. You missed the best part." Pansy announced with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Did they start snogging right there in the hallway?" I asked the thought had me seeing red.

"Far from it, Potter told her off. Apperiently they weren't really dating, but it was just her spreading rumors." I was in complete shock.

"What! You mean to tell me, the girl that he was supposedly going out with for a year and a half wasn't really his girlfriend! Hows that possible, she's always hanging off him! ALWAYS!" _There was just no way_.

"Apparently it's so, came from his own mouth, he said he hated how clingy she was, and I think he finally just snapped at her." _I don't think I've ever heard better news in my life _I was absolutely ecstatic, I_ have to do something, anything. Maybe I should tell him? But what if he doesn't like guys? But the only one I've ever seen him with was the Weaselette, so theres at least a chance. I could get lucky. Its better than where I am now that's for sure. The worst case scenario, he laughs in my face and tells everyone._I had already started forming a plan in my head.

**Draco Malfoy, level with me, **

**you used to be so enthralled with Pansy. **

* * *

Harry: Gryffindor common room

"I... uh, I mean... w-well. Y-ya see, I, the thing is..." I continued to ramble. I couldn't form a sentence with Ron glaring at me like he was about to kill me, _ I knew they would hate me! _I couldn't hold back the hot tears that were burning in my throat._ I just lost the only people in the world that actually care about me! What do I do now? _

"RON! Back off, you're scaring the shit out of him! Can't you see he was waiting for our opinion and your anger is giving him the wrong idea!" Hermione hissed at him.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly, "Oh! Harry, Harry, hay Harry look I'm not mad at you for that, I mean, I'm angry for you not telling me, but not for you being gay." Suddenly I was in some ones lap and being rocked back and forth furiously. I could only assume it to be Ron because he was never very good at comforting things.

"R-really?" My voice was still shaky as I looked up, the tears still flowing down my face like a river, "You d-don-n't h-hhate me?"

"Of course not, there's nothing wrong with it." Ron gave me a small smile, "Sorry for scaring ya' mate. I was just peeved you would keep something so big from us. But Malfoy, really?" Hermione leaned over and hit him in the head hard enough to knock him forward a bit. "Ouch 'Miony! What was that for?"

"It was for being an arse! Harry can like whoever he wants! And beside you've had no luck with women so perhaps you need a guy, Harry." I reached over and hugged her tight.

"Thanks 'Miony."_ They don't hate me. I can hardly believe it. Well, since they know, there's no reason to not try my luck. What's the worst thing that can happen now? He'll mock me and tell the school? As long as I have my friends I'll be fine. The question is now how to tell him._"Hay, how did you two know anyway! I didn't tell anyone!"

"Oh that's easy, you talk in your sleep." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, you see we were switching Rons toothpaste with our new numbing gel to test it out." The other twin continued the firsts train of thought.

"Oops" They said together as they ran out of the common room cackling.

"You bastards! I thought I was going to die this morning! That was you?" Ron shouted as he ran after them.

**Harry Potter, don't be shy**  
**You got no luck with women so perhaps you need a guy,**  
**There's nothing wrong with it,**  
**No there's nothing wrong with it.**

* * *

Harry next morning: great hall

* * *

_Deep breaths, relax, you can do this_I gave myself a Pep talk as I walked up to the Slytherin table right behind Draco. Taping him on the shoulder trying to keep the fear and anticipation out of my voice I asked "Can I talk to you for a moment please? In private?" He may go and tell everyone, but at least if I do it in private then I could do damage control and pretend its a rumor. He nodded and got up from his seat on the bench, the person next to him, Parkinson, snickered so I glared at her.

I started walking out of the great hall with Draco in toe. Once we found a hallway with no one in it I stopped and turned to look at him, not daring to before now, as not to loose my nerve. "So, Draco I, um have something to tell you." I couldn't meet his eyes and I could tell my face riveled the red of Rons hair.

"Oh, and what's that?" Had I looked up I would have seen the hopeful gleam in his eyes and the rose colored stains on his face.

"W-well, uh you see, ikindalikeyou!" I shouted quickly.

"W-what, I didn't catch that?" He said softly, the quiet sincere tone made me look up into eyes that captured mine, I was trapped and drowning in pools of mercury.

"I-I kinda like you." I said slower feeling the blush creep down my neck but I couldn't pull away from those eyes that could see into my very soul.

"I was hoping that's what you had said" and I couldn't ask what he meant because my mouth was very busy at that moment, I gasped at the unexpected contact and then there was a tongue sliding into my mouth. I moaned into the sensation, he tasted amassing like nothing I had ever tasted before, and I don't think I could ever get tired of this. Our tongues battled for what seamed like hours before we had to break apart for air.

"S-so I take it it feelings are mutual?" He chuckled as he kissed a trail from my jaw to my ear.

"I was actually planing on cornering you after transfigurations today, but it doesn't seem like that will be necessary anymore." He said and then his beautiful mouth kissed down my throat and started to suck here and there.

"Oh, I wouldn't say its not necessary. I think its actually very necessary." I said giving him a coy smile, now that I had a bit of confidence knowing he felt the same as I do.

"If you really think so then who am I to argue, but are you sure you want people to see?" He looked a bit worried now.

"Well, when you put it that way," I paused pretending to think on it and noticed the panic in his eyes, _he looks so cute like that!_ "Of course, everyone I care about knows and accepts that I'm in l... th-that I like you and if other people disapprove then they can sod off," I said and gave him a peck which he turned into a mini-makeout session. _I hope he didn't hear that little slip up, I really hope he missed it. I don't want to come off to strong and scare him away.  
_

**Big Cartoon narriators voice away! ** **_MEAN WILE, IN DRACOS HEAD! _**

_OH SWEET MERLIN! Did he almost say he's in love with me. Should I tell him, what if it was just a slip up and he didn't mean to say it, but what if he did mean it and just didn't want me to know yet? Should I tell HIM? What if I heard wrong? Stop being a chicken CHICKEN! _

**_Back in reality _**

"W-what did you just say?" _Crap, he couldn't just let it go? Could he? _

"Everyone else can sod off?" P_lease please please, oh please drop it! _

"No before that, it sounded like you almost said that you lo-"

"NO! You must have heard wrong, " _I __hope he stops but I never did have good luck for very long. _

"On, that's to bad because I'm in love with you... and i was hoping that you felt that way too_." quick brain help me out here! i need something, and fast! _

**OUT ON LUNCH BE BACK IN 10**

"Huh?" Was all I could come up with while my brain was away from its desk.

"You look absolutely adorable when you're confused, I said I love you Harry James Potter. And I have for a wile now." I couldn't think of anything to say so I decided to snog him senseless until I could think of a better plan. He was starting to look nervice by the time I had come up with my plan of action, and was completely taken aback when I jumped him and hooked my legs around his back and pressed him to the wall. He quickly found he had no air supply, but he didn't seam to mind that too much. When we broke for air I just kept scattering kisser across his face, "I'm glad your so happy with my admittion but you still haven't answered me, what were you going to say?"

I broke out in a grin, my brain had finally come back to work and I had an idea. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the great hall, slamming both doors open, I looked back at a confused Draco before sucking in a gulp of air. The look on his face showed he understood what i was about to do, he turned scarlet.

**"I , HARRY JAMES POTTER, AM IN LOVE WITH DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!"**The entire hall was silent, you would be able to hear a pin drop. Then there was a roar of chatter, everywhere from anger to pure joy, there was clapping an arguing and some people just sat in shocked silence. I couldn't help the grin on my face. Draco came up behind me and spun me around to face him then kissed me infront of the entire school. Everything got even louder than it had been, if that's possible.

We broke apart and just stood there, like the rest of the world didn't matter, and gave each other goofy grins. Then started snogging again, just because we could.

**it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G  
in love**

* * *

I went over the plan in my head one more time, _I'll wait until after transfigurations and then I'll jump him, this way if things go well then we'll have more time together, and if they don't I can just hide for the rest of the day. But what am I__ going to say? I could-_ I was taken from my train of thought by a tap at my shoulder. W_ho would have the audacity to touch me!_ Then I heard the most beautiful voice, a voice I'd know anywhere-

"Can I talk to you for a moment please? In private?" He didn't look happy, actually he was glaring. To distracted by my thoughts I just nod. T_his isn't going to be good, maybe I shouldn't tell him. Just look at the animosity he still holds for me!_ He started walking away without checking to see if I was following. I jump out of my seat and follow after him as close as I dare. Once we were in a hall way that no one ever uses he turns around to face me, but the frightening glare he had before was gone without a trace. Before I got up the nerve to say anything he spoke again, but didn't sound as confident as he had a moment ago, "So, Draco I... um have something to tell you."

I couldn't look away, the great Harry Potter was BLUSHING! _He looks so cute when he blushes!_ I realized he was waiting for a response, "Oh, and what's that?"_ Maybe I should tell him now, I wonder how I could bring it up?_

Before I could think on that any further he spoke again, "W-well, uh you see, Ikindalikeyou!" The last part was rushed I think I just filled in what I wanted to hear, _He wouldn't actually like me would he? Maybe he could, theres only one way to find out._ I couldn't help but whisper my response, the nerves in me to shot to speak at normal volume when I replied.

"W-what, I didn't catch that?" His eyes met mine and I was completely enthralled, I couldn't look away if I had wanted to,_ I would stare into that beautiful emerald forest of his eyes for all eternity if he let me._

"I-I kinda like you." _SWEET MERLIN! I didn't imagen it, he actually likes me! The love of my life likes me!_ I watched as the blush crept lower, down his neck,_ I wonder how low that blush really goes. BAD BRAIN NOT YET! But eventualy._

"I was hoping that's what you had said" I didn't give him a chance to reply, I had been waiting to long for this to wait another moment. He gasped and I took full advantage of it and slid my tongue in for my first taste of Harry Potter. The taste really was marvelous, indescribably, and completely Harry. I had him moaning into my mouth in a matter of seconds, and I loved every one of them. Eventually we had to break for air,_ I wish I didn't need oxygen so much._

"S-so I take it it feelings are mutual?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, what else was a kiss like that supposed to mean?

I started kissing up his jaw so i could whisper in his ear because I didn't trust my voice yet, not after a kiss like that. "I was actually planing on cornering you after transfigurations today, but it doesn't seem like that will be necessary anymore." I then noticed a very pretty neck that looked in sore need of some love bites.

"Oh, I wouldn't say its not necessary. I think its actually very necessary." I couldn't help but smile into his neck before pulling away a but to look at him face to face.

"If you really think so then who am I to argue," I then had a bad thought, "But are you sure you want people to see?" _What if he doesn't want people to see us? Does he realize what people will say, Ii don't care but he, the savior of the wizarding world might._

"Well, when you put it that way," _I knew it, I knew it! Why did I say anything? What if he rethought things, and now he wants to find someone more socialy acceptable! Stupid stupid stupid! _Then of all the things he could do he smirked! "Of course, everyone I care about knows and accepts that I'm in l... th-that I like you and if other people disapprove then they can sod off." _OH SWEET MERLIN! Did he almost say he's in love with me! Should I tell him, what if it was just a slip up and he didn't mean to say it, but what if he did mean it and just didn't want me to know yet? Should I tell HIM? What if I heard wrong? Stop being a chicken, CHICKEN!_

"W-what did you just say?" I couldn't help but hope, theres nothing else to do.

"Everyone else can sod off?" He said in a meak little voice

"No, before that, it sounded like you almost said that you lo-" He looked absolutely terrified as he cut me off.

"NO! You must have heard wrong, " He was starting to look like a frightened rabbit trying to figure out which way to run.

"On, that's to bad because I'm in love with you... and I was hoping that you felt that way too." The terror turned to confusion and the only thing I heard was a quiet 'huh' noise in response. "You look absolutely adorable when you're confused, I said I love you Harry James Potter. And I have for a wile now."

There was a long gap of silence and my brain was panicking,_ NO! You heard wrong! Mutinous ears! I went to far, to far! But all signs pointed to... You read the wrong signs, bad eyes! Why are all my senses against be?_ Then he pounced,_ Crap hes going to beat the shit out of me! I didn't expect that one!_ Before I could panic more his legs were around my waist and I was against a wall. I didn't even try to get away, I'll take any contact I can get with him, that's been proven time and time again. Suddenly his mouth was on mine, and he was snogging me, hard. We broke for air when my lungs were burning, and he peppered my face with kisses. W_ell, I read one that worng. I've already gone this far may as well push it to its limit._ "I'm glad your so happy with my admittion but you still haven't answered me, what were you going to say?"

He jumped away from me, a fox like grin on his face, and started running, my first impulse was to follow, so I did. He reached The Great Hall entrance and slammed the doors open with a loud bang. Looking back at me with another huge grin he took in a long deep breath. It was at that moment I realized what he was about to do, but before I could stop him or even say anything he started, **"I , HARRY JAMES POTTER, AM IN LOVE WITH DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!"**

The silence was deafening but the noise the followed was even more so, I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him with everything I had. When we broke apart I couldn't help the stupid smile on my face. _Yup, this is the idiot that I want to spend eternity with_. Nothing else matters, only Harry. I couldn't help but kiss him again.

**It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
It's draco and harry sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G  
In love**

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SAT THROUGH THIS. I LOSTENED TO THE SONG OVER AND OVER THEN SAID TO MYSELF, '_MYSELF' I SAID, 'I WONDER IF ANYONE HAS WRITEN THIS AS A STORY ON FF.'_ AND SURE ENOUGH NO ONE HAD._ 'THIS CANT BE'_ SO I MADE IT MYSELF.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**I MAY ADD A SECOND CHAPTER JUST TO HAVE A LEMON (YEAH, LEMONY GOODNESS) IF YOU THINK I SHOULD TELL ME AND WITH ENOUGH PEOPLE YOU CANNOT BE DENIED. ITS YOUR CHOICE.**


End file.
